isenfandomcom-20200214-history
Sasha Torchwood
Sasha Torchwood is an Elf sorcerer from another world. Early Life On her home world, Sasha grew up in the remote city of Elvendwarvendragonton, in an overcrowded orphanage. As the only Elven orphan present, she was picked on mercilessly by the other children, and spent most of her time alone with nothing but her own thoughts, and questions about her heritage. Throughout her early adult life, Sasha would at times feel a strong urge almost pulling her to the West. She largely ignored this urge, but often could not shake the feeling there was something powerful trying to find her. A New World She was on an important quest with her friends on her home world, when suddenly the group was blinded by an intense white light. Sasha shielded her eyes, but after the light subsided, she found herself alone in an unfamiliar forest. She roamed for a few hours, searching for her friends, and trying to gain her bearings, until she stumbled on an enormous pack of hundreds - maybe even thousands - of wolves. Using her stealth skills, she slowly backed away until she reached a safe distance. She roamed a little more, then as the sun began to set, she realised she needed to find shelter before those wolves began their nightly prowling, and decided to climb a tree. In the morning, she climbed to the highest point of the tree and breached the forest canopy. From there, she spied a large city to the south, and a seemingly endless sea of trees to the north. At that same moment, she heard voices down below, and peeked through the canopy to spot a group of six armed men - possibly bandits - accompanied by two wolves. Once the group had passed, she followed from a distance, and overheard some of their conversation. She couldn't make out everything they said, but heard words like "Prince" and "ransom" and "gonna be rich". It was enough for her to determine they were a part of something nefarious. Sasha followed them into a large forest clearing, with nothing in it but a very large boulder - technically a very small mountain. The group walked around the boulder, and the men disappeared. The two wolves wandered off into the trees, as if they had finished escorting the men to their destination. She searched around the face of the boulder, trying to find where the men went, but to no avail. Her stomach growling, she set off into the woods in search of food. She found a very small shack, and upon inspection determined it is probably some kind of communal shelter, possibly for hunters or anybody in need of nocturnal safety. Inside, she found a small pack of rations, including some stale - but still edible - bread, and some tough jerky. After filling up, Sasha headed east and came across another one of these armed men, this time by himself, resting at a fork in the forest path. She watched him from inside the tree line, when suddenly three men engaged him in combat... Sasha and the three men spent the next day making their way through the Wolfwood, finding an old abandoned Temple of Gilif beneath the boulder, and rescuing the kidnapped prince of Ballentia from the bandit leader. Sasha and her new companions then became known by the people of Garrenton - Ballentia's capital - Category:Important Character